A wide variety of ice tongs utilized for picking up ice cubes are available. Patented designs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D298,600; D444,041; and D392,849. A multitude of other designs exist, many of which are currently available.
A large variety of other types of tools utilized in food and drink related-applications have been proposed and are available for purchase. These include nutcrackers, zesters, bottle cap openers, cork screw openers, mellon-ballers, can openers, pizza cutters, meat thermometers. The list goes on and on. A few exemplary patents showing some devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,601,766; D311,306; and D480,278. Many other patents disclosing other types of kitchen devices exist.
The field of useful tools for use in food and drink related services is rather large. In particular, for drink related services, namely, drink preparation services as performed by novice and professional bartenders, additional useful tools can still be made to improve upon the art.